vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Nidoking
Summary Nidoking (Japanese: ニドキング Nidoking) is a dual-type Poison/Ground Pokémon. It evolves from Nidorino when exposed to a Moon Stone. It is the final form of Nidoran♂. It is related to Nidoran♀ and, through Ditto, can lay Eggs that contain either Nidoran♂ or Nidoran♀. Nidoking is a large, bipedal, purple Pokémon with distinct reptilian features. It has small, narrow eyes, large, spiny ears, fur-like tufts on its cheeks, and a short snout filled with pointed teeth. There is a long, venomous horn on its forehead. It has a gray chest and belly plates, three claws on each hand, rounded spines on its elbows, and a single large nail on each foot. There is a ridge of long spines down its back, and it has a long, powerful tail. This is a male only species; the female counterpart is Nidoqueen. It is said that Nidoking's tail is capable of toppling a metal transmission tower. Nidoking uses this tail to smash, constrict, or break the bones of its prey and enemies. The tail can be swung to create distance between it and its foes before Nidoking charges. Its steel-like hide adds to its powerful, rampaging charges. Nidoking lives in grasslands, rough terrain, and forests. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C Name: Nidoking Origin: Pokémon Gender: Male Age: Varies Classification: Poison/Ground Type, Drill Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, and durability, Nidoking are most renowned for their expertise in melee combat and the species has seemingly evolved a truly ferocious physiology in response to regularly engaging in fierce battles. The single sharpened horn jutting out of Nidoking heads is constantly laced with extremely potent venom and can deliver enough force in a thrust to pierce straight through a diamond with ease; their muscular tails are capable of collapsing metal transmission towers (which can stand well over 100 meters tall and weigh several hundred metric tons) with a single swing and are flexible enough to wrap around the bodies of victims and constrict them and their reinforced hides have been compared to solid rock and steel in toughness and possess a row of sharp spikes along their backs. Nidoking are also capable of performing long-range elemental techniques, with particular skill in geokinesis: being capable of summoning lava upwards from kilometers below the surface and smash through the ground in molten torrents. Nidoking's grounded physiology renders them immune to the properties and effects of electricity (within limitations; electrical energy capable of bringing down organisms equal to or superior than the Legendary Pokémon should be capable of bypassing the natural immunity). In addition, the toxic component of Nidoking physiology renders the species immune to being poisoned (same limitations as already mentioned still apply). Direct physical/corrosive trauma inflicted by poison-based attacks still affect Nidoking, albeit at a greatly miniscule level. Attack Potency: Town Level (Nidoking can learn the technique "Earth Power", which generates a kinetic energy output between over [http://www.narutoforums.com/blog.php?b=19430#comment132857 170 tons and up to 5 kilotons] of TNT equivalent; this species is likely towards the higher end of the scale. Also, Nidoking have superior energy offense and overall stats to Whiscash). Speed: At least Subsonic, likely Supersonic (Nidoking have slightly above average combat speed for fully-evolved Pokémon). Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 Striking Strength: Class TJ (a single swing from a Nidoking tail can collapse couple to several hundred metric ton steel transmission towers; Nidoking also have higher physical offense than energy offense). Durability: Multi City Block Level+ (Nidoking energy defense is lower than energy offense) to Town Level (Nidoking physical defense is lower than physical offense) Stamina: High Range: Several dozen kilometers Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Nidoking are noted for their immense violence and brutality in combat scenarios, specializing in melee combat and aiming to shatter or snap the bones of its adversaries. The species is also prone to frenzied bursts of uncontrollable assault in particularly heated battle. While Nidoking are intelligent enough to easily understand basic human commands, taming and raising even captive-born specimens can be quite difficult due to their aforementioned vicious nature and ambiguous personality elements, particularly within combat engagement. Weaknesses: Weak against Ground, Water, Psychic, and Ice type attacks Notable Attacks/Techniques '-Poison Point:' Nidoking's primary special ability. Most (if not all) Nidoking have a constant supply of venom secreted from their central horn, coating the tip of the appendage: physical contact therefore typically results in poisoning for the target organism. '-Rivalry:' Nidoking's secondary special ability. Many Nidoking possess a dormant genetic imprint which triggers when entering conflict with another organism of the same gender, resulting in as much as a 25% enhancement in offensive power (compared to Nidoking without this strain) against male opponents. However, if entering conflict with another organism of the opposite gender, the genetic imprint regresses in effect and causes as much as a 25% reduction in offensive power against female opponents. Genderless organisms do not activate this imprint either positively or negatively in Nidoking. '-Sheer Force:' Nidoking's hidden (tertiary) special ability. A select few Nidoking deliver the direct damage from their offensive techniques at an energy output 30% greater than a specimen without this genetic trait, but at the cost of being incapable of triggering any side-effects (such as effectively poisoning targets with their "Poison Jab"). Note: Only techniques that Nidoking or its pre-evolutions Nidoran♂ and Nidorino can naturally learn will be listed in this profile. No TMs, HMs, Egg Moves or Tutor Moves. '-Leer:' Nidoking gives an intimidating leer with sharp eyes at the opponent to diminish morale and incite fear. '-Peck:' Nidoking jabs the opponent with its horn. '-Focus Energy:' Nidoking takes a deep breath and focuses its fighting spirit to increase the successful execution of optimal physical strikes. '-Double Kick:' Nidoking kicks with both of its feet in rapid succession of each other. '-Poison Sting:' Nidoking stabs the opponent with its horn or spines, deliberately injecting venom into their body at the same time. '-Fury Attack:' Nidoking jabs the target with its horn multiple times in rapid succession. '-Horn Attack:' Nidoking thrusts its horn at the opponent to inflict damage. '-Chip Away:' Nidoking targets the weak points of an opponent's physiology with physical blows, attempting to exploit weaknesses and bypass defenses. '-Helping Hand:' Nidoking jumps in to assist an ally in combat. '-Toxic Spikes:' Nidoking sets up a trap of sharp spikes, drenched in a volatile toxin, at ground level on the opponent's side of the battlefield, to prevent further intervention from allies. Additional layers of these poisonous spines aggregate the overall toxicity of the venom. '-Flatter:' Nidoking deceives the opponent(s) through a specific type of flattery, mentally disorientating the target(s) while increasing their confidence. '-Thrash:' Nidoking wildly lashes out at a designated target with physical blows, while rendered too frenzied to use any other techniques at the same time. After 2-5 minutes of rampaging, Nidoking will generally experience severe disorientation and confusion. '-Poison Jab:' Nidoking stabs the opponent repeatedly with its horn, secreting a highly potent venom through the tip at the same time to poison the target's bloodstream. '-Captivate:' Nidoking uses its natural allure to charm other creatures of the opposite gender, significantly weakening the potency of their offense. '-Earth Power:' Nidoking resonates with the earth beneath the battlefield through its elemental affinity, triggering the explosive action of magma chambers deep underground and the eruption of lava to the surface through fissures in the ground. '-Horn Drill:' Nidoking stabs the opponent with its horn in a rotating motion, aiming to deliver a single lethal blow. '-Megahorn:' Nidoking rams into the opponent using its tough and impressive horn. Category:Characters Category:Races Category:Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Nintendo Category:Poison Users Category:Earth Users Category:Lava Users Category:Male Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Tier 7